


Sorry, wrong window...

by AdaptationDecay



Category: Famous British Messageboards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's perfectly possible to be a member of both B3ta and Mumsnet. You just have to be careful which tab you're typing in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, wrong window...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makioka/gifts).



I'm wondering what to get my son for Christmas. He's seven years old.

Sex with a supermodel in the back of a Honda Accord. Duh!

 

What's your biggest sexual regret?

One of [these things](http://www.hexbug.com/). It's basically a vibrating cockroach.

**Author's Note:**

> Least anonymous Yulefic EVER.


End file.
